Axel's Return
by Syris Noir
Summary: Right after Chain of Memories, Axel returns, the only one alive of the seven who entered Castle Oblivion. Xemnas desires an explanation. Mild swearing. Spoilerific if you have yet to play COM.
1. The Grand Entrance

(Axel walks through the giant white doors with a certain air of grandeur and pride that can be detected from a mile away. His face is covered in a toothy smile. Xigbar and Demyx are outside having a discussion as they notice the new arrival. They seemed a little shocked and concerned. Well, they're acting as if they are. No heart throws quite a wrench in that.)

XIGBAR

Axel?

AXEL

In the flesh, baby. (Holds out his hand) Gimme some love Demyx! (Demyx does so, albeit nervously) All right!

DEMYX

Hey, don't mean to sound rude-

AXEL

Like I'll get offended-

DEMYX

But, where's the rest of the crew? As in, you know-?

AXEL

Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Larxene, and Marluxia?

They have all but bit the dust, mein Herr.

DEMYX

Mein wha-?

XIGBAR

Dude, did you like, kill them all or something?

AXEL

Technically they brought it upon themselves, but, if you need names, I'll give you three: Sora, Riku, and the Riku Replica. Oh, and Namine may have helped. She's like that.

XIGBAR

Namine betrayed us? Wow, what a friggin' bitch.

AXEL

Aw, she's a Nobody, can you blame her? She probably learned form the best.

XIGBAR

Whoa, dude, are you saying-?

SAIX

What is going on, Axel?

(Saix has just slipped in unnoticed until now. Demyx and Axel shiver. Xigbar waves happily.)

SAIX (cont.)

Axel, where is the rest of the Organization?

(Saix is befittingly heartless whilst saying this. This continues to creep out Axel & Demyx. Xigbar is probably picking dirt out of his nails right now.)

AXEL

Heh, yeah, funny thing about them, you're probably going to laugh when you hear this…

DEMYX

THEY'RE ALL DEAD! DIED AND GONE IN A FLASH OF HORRIBLE BLOODY VIOLENTIOUS MADNESS! AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!

(Demyx runs off crying and screaming bloody murder, probably to go off and write sad poetry while weeping into a satin pillow. Alas, that is not important right now. Back to Axel.)

AXEL

Thank you Demyx. Really covered _that_ one for me.

SAIX

Axel, is this true?

AXEL

I don't believe you're in authority to interrogate me, _number seven._

SAIX

No, but Xemnas is. He sent he here to fetch you. It seems he wants a word with you, _number eight_.

AXEL

(clasps his hands in "joy") Oh, Saix, I'm so proud of you!

SAIX

(Raises an eyebrow) Pardon?

AXEL

(With mock happiness)

You can finally count!

(Axel goes out to give him a hug, giving the slashers more unnecessary fodder. Thankfully, Saix whips out his claymore thingy)

AXEL

Jeez, get a grip already.

(Saix leads our red haired antihero away)

XIGBAR

Whoa, wait, what happened to Demyx?

(Xigbar teleports away.)

End of Act I, Scene I.


	2. Axel's Meeting Part I

Author's note: The way this was going, it getting pretty long. I'm editing it into two (or more) parts so it's easier to read. Thanks for the support!

(Axel and Saix enter the big throne room seen from Roxas's flashback. Xemnas is seated on the highest throne, hoodless, lamenting how full of woe and agony his life is. Jeez, no wonder these guys wear black all the time. Coincidentally, Axel's throne is just across from his, but two feet lower. Saix's right next to Axel's and has barley a few inches on it. Nevertheless, as they ascend their respective thrones, Saix acts like it makes all the difference. Xemnas stares at Saix icily.)

SAIX

You may continue, my lord.

XEMNAS

I would if_ someone_ took their leave.

SAIX

(Stares at Axel)

AXEL

He means you, Sherlock.

SAIX

You never let me do anything fun. (He teleports away.)

XEMNAS

So, Axel…

AXEL

Um, yeah….that was awkward wasn't it? Saix always was the odd one out. I mean, you know, why is he number seven anyway? I would be-

XEMNAS

Axel, you're babbling again.

AXEL

(Blushes) Heh, yes, your Superiorness.

XEMNAS

We're Nobodies, Axel. No emotion, no heart, nothing. Remember that.

AXEL

(getting his confidence back) Well, it's kind of hard to forget.

XEMNAS

Now, to the meat of the matter. (Leans in, unblinking) _Where are the others?_

AXEL

They're all dead M'lord.

XEMNAS

Who killed them?

AXEL

Do you want the novel or the cliff notes?

XEMNAS

I have nothing but time.

AXEL

Okay, from the top then. It was a dark, starry night-

XEMNAS

Preferably within Castle Oblivion.

AXEL

Fine then. First, Marluxia did the spooky wise man thing and lured Sora and company to the castle. Then, Vexen activated the mind wipe and they forgot _all _their attacks It was fun. Luxie showed them the ropes and got them through the first memory.

XEMNAS

As was planned. Continue.

AXEL

So, then I got a turn to fight the kid.

XEMNAS

How'd it go?

AXEL

I went easy on him.

XEMNAS

He obliterated you, didn't he?

AXEL

Not my choice of words, but he came out on top _that _time.

XEMNAS

And just after he lost his attack memory. Shame on you, Axel. (Raises hand as if to do something really not good)

AXEL

(holding up hands in defense) Do you want to kill me or hear the rest of the story?

XEMNAS

(lowers hand, deadly serious) I was joking, Axel. Continue.

AXEL

(Still weirded out by his boss's sense of humor) Okay then. Well, here's the twist. Sora wasn't alone in the castle. Later, in the basement floors, Riku appeared.

XEMNAS

Ooo, interesting

AXEL

His memories generated a corporeal version of, well, you.

XEMNAS

Me?

AXEL

Well, that's what Zexion smelled. Actually, it was just a corporeal version of his internal struggle with his irascible darkness left over form his traumatic occurrences within Hollow Bastion materialized into physical being.

(Pause)

XEMNAS

(Confused) Wha...?

AXEL

It was Xehanort.

XEMNAS

Oh, really?

AXEL

Really.

XEMNAS

How is he important to this chain of events?

AXEL

Well, a schism occurred within the castle. It was divided between Marluxia and Zexion.

XEMNAS

Two of the deadliest within our order.

AXEL

Hardly. You've seen Saix when he, well, loses it.

XEMNAS

See, this is why we never invite him to the company picnic.

AXEL

Honestly, why do we schedule it at night when the moon is right above us?

XEMNAS

Blame Luxord. Time is his department.

AXEL

Hey, where was I?

XEMNAS

The schism.

AXEL

Well, don't get offended-

XEMNAS

Like I can-

AXEL

But I don't thinking you were using all your brain cells when you gave Marluxia control of the project.

XEMNAS

(Barely suppressing anger) Elaborate. Quickly.


	3. Axel's Meeting Part II

AXEL

Thing is, he, Marluxia was planning to use Sora as a weapon-

XEMNAS

(Impatience growing, rises from throne) For what?

AXEL

(Raises hands to his face in a squeaky voice) To overthrow you and take over the Organization! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! NOT IN THE FACE! I LIKES MY FACE!

XEMNAS

(Struggles for a moment, then sits.) Continue, Axel. What did you do once you learned of Number eleven's heresy?

AXEL

(Relieved) I played both sides of the deck. For the time, I went along with his plan and Zexion's. Ol' Zexy intended to use Riku as a foil to Sora.

XEMNAS

Hmm….go on.

AXEL

Of course, you know how the plan was operated? The main weapon?

XEMNAS

Naminé?

AXEL

Bingo. She manipulated everything. The worlds, the props, all down to the last detail. For a while, she seemed quite diligent in her work. (Chuckles) She may have had a thing for the key bearer it seems.

XEMNAS

Naturally. Don't you know who she was sprung from?

AXEL

I didn't think it pertinent.

XEMNAS

Right you are. Move along now. This is just getting interesting. Who sided with Marluxia?

AXEL

Naturally, Larxene. She got a kick out of torturing the kid. She had that whole Marquis De Sade thing going on in her.

XEMNAS

_Believe me_, I know.

AXEL

And how could it be complete without the help of dear Vexen?

XEMNAS

(Raises eyebrow) Even?

AXEL

No, Vexen. He created a Riku Replica, a clone made to think, act, and fight like the original. He tested Sora's strength and gave him incentive to save Naminé, and in turn, work for Marluxia.

XEMNAS

That traitor…

AXEL

You think that's bad? You haven't heard the worst.

XEMNAS

It gets worse?

AXEL

Well, the Riku Replica broke down when Naminé broke his heart and Vexen was sent by Marluxia to kill Sora.

XEMNAS

Did he succeed?

AXEL

Unfortunately, no. He went the total opposite way and sent Sora to a version of Twilight Town.

XEMNAS

(Rises) NO!

AXEL

He got close to revealing something too. Then, I came in on Marluxia's orders. Let's just say I did him a favor. Now he can be nothing instead of nobody.

XEMNAS

A wise move Axel. You shall be rewarded.

AXEL

Reward enough was gaining Marluxia's trust. Now I set the dice in motion.

XEMNAS

How so?

AXEL

I gave Naminé some crap heartfelt thing about "following your heart" and "doing the right thing" and all sorts of that crap. She fell for it hook, line, and sinker. It was enough to make her rebel against Larxene, making her an easy target for an agitated Sora.

By then, he had learned the truth of his "memories", again, courtesy of Naminé.

XEMNAS

What happened to Riku?

AXEL

In time, in time m'lord, but Sora's story needs to be finished first.

XEMNAS

(aggravated) Axel…

AXEL

Long story short: I let Sora win again as he plowed his way to Marluxia, defeating him once and for all. The flowers have wilted. Sound good?

XEMNAS

Perfect. Now, Riku?

AXEL

Zexion got wind of the shift in power and got the feeling if Marluxia was dead, Riku was useless. Lexeaus was already murdered by the kid's hand-

XEMNAS

Sora killed Lexaeus too? That boy was busy.

AXEL

No, that was Riku. Lexaeus tried to use brute force but was easily bested. Zexion took another approach and waged psychological war on the kid.

XEMNAS

What did he say?

AXEL

I'm not sure, it was something along the lines of "you destroyed your home world" and "you're not worthy to live" or "go to hell, you Nazi son of a-" wait, not so sure about that last one.

XEMNAS

How did that go?

AXEL

Naminé disguised herself and forced Riku to get off his ass and then some. Zexion was forced to retreat.

XEMNAS

What killed him?

AXEL

Actually, I'm not so sure he's dead. The Riku Replica, for some _strange _reason I had _nothing_ to do with, figured that by gaining Zexy's power he could become human. Weird, huh?

XEMNAS

(Knows something's funny, but doesn't press the matter)What became of them?

AXEL

Sora and his sidekicks are in cryogenic rehabilitation getting their real memories back. As a sacrifice, they lose all knowledge of what occurred within Castle Oblivion.

XEMNAS

And Riku?

AXEL

(Raises an eyebrow) Why so interested?

XEMNAS

Sora beat the lowest ranks of the Organization. Big deal. Riku conquered Lexaeus and Zexion, part of the hierarchy and opposite ends of the fighting spectrum altogether. _That's_ saying something.

AXEL

Last I heard, he and the King were traversing the Road to Dawn.

XEMNAS

The king…this could be interesting. Anything thing else Axel?

AXEL

Nothing of immediate interest.

XEMNAS

Good. You shall be duly rewarded for your loyalty. But first, I need you to take on a…well, protégé of sorts. Are you aware we have recently expanded our numbers?

AXEL

Yup, from what I hear, we are now officially Organization XIII.

XEMNAS

Correct, here is our thirteenth. (Snaps his fingers. A robed Roxas appears on the smallest throne)

XEMNAS (cont.)

This is Roxas, The Key of Destiny.

AXEL

Roxas, huh? (Descends from his throne and examines the newcomer. He widens his eyes and realizes...)

AXEL

You're _his_ Nobody! I knew he had one!

ROXAS

Who?

XEMNAS

Please Axel, don't confuse the boy, he's new. I found him in Twilight Town only weeks ago, remember?

AXEL

Yeah, I heard something about that.

XEMNAS

You have year, Axel. Train him well.

AXEL

Yes sir! (He salutes and is gone. Roxas is left behind)

AXEL (cont.)

(Reappears) Umm, you're supposed to come with me. Lesson One: Teleporting. (They both teleport away.)

(Xemnas looks around to see the room is empty. His snaps his fingers and Saix appears.)

SAIX

Oh, so _now _you want to talk to me?

XEMNAS

Watch Axel like a hawk. Make sure he never leaves your line of sight. If this man can watch six of our number drop like flies without remorse, something's up. Find out what.

SAIX

(Laughs evilly) It will be my greatest honor.

(He disappears.)

(Xemnas conjures images of Sora, Riku, and Naminé from nothing. He eyes them with disdain.)

XEMNAS

(He smiles for the first time. It is not a good thing) It has only begun.

(He laughs and vanishes, his cackle still echoing in the halls. The images fade and the lights turn black.)


End file.
